Talk:Celebrating Around the World (1996 home video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:F8F1:55DB:665B:504E-20190304123441
Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 26, 2000. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. Poems: Roses are Red Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day #Roses are Red #Silly Sounds #Laugh with Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around the Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) #Ring Around the Rosie (Reprise) #The Yum Yum Song #The Tummy Song #Laugh with Me! (Reprise) #When You Have a Ball #I Can See It on Your Face #Painting the Shapes #You Can Count on Me #"Circle of Friends (Episode 14th)" is the fourteenth 14th episode from the fifth seasonof Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the children all have fun with circles when they play ring-around- the-rosie and have a circle snack picnic. Meanwhile, BJ is having a snack of his own; he eats so many pancakes that he gets a tummy ache. Every time he sees a circle or something round, it makes him think of the pancakes, which makes his tummy hurt all over again. Barney and the children try to do things to help him feel better. In the end, they all agree that there are lots of things shaped like circles that make up our world. Barney tells the children about a very special circle: a circle of friends. Theme: Circle Shapes, Helping Friends Cast *Barney *BJ *Ashley *Hannah *Keesha *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around the Rosie #The Yum Yum Song #The Tummy Song #Laugh with Me! #When You Have a Ball #I Can See It on Your Face #Painting the Shapes #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *This marks the first episode, since Barney Songs, to be directed by Jim Rowley. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Hannah puts the Barney doll at the center of the hula-hoop as she and the others play a game of "Ring Around the Rosie". After they sing "we all fall down", Barney comes to life. *This is the second time that Barney gets stuck in a hula hoop. The first time was in "Twice Is Nice!". *This is first time BJ gets a stomach ache. He would later get another one in "BJ's Snack Attack". International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first Valentine special in the Barney franchise. **The first time an episode or home video was rescored by a different music director prior to release. As evident by the screener, Bob Singleton scored the video first, then Joe Phillips rescored the video. **The final appearances of Kristen and Jill. **The only time Kristen appeared with Jill and Stephen with glasses. **The only appearance of The Queen of Hearts. *Carol Farabee the actress who played The Queen of Hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Imagination Island. *Besides a different music director, the screener also featured the Season 4 version of the "Barney Theme Song" and a different recording for the Rhyming Machine. *On the coloring page for the DVD of this video, Riff and BJ were in a hot air balloon. However, Riff wasn't in this video because he was not introduced yet, at the time. *On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Barney's Magical Musical Adventure). *The Arrangement for "Just Imagine" done by Joe Phillips would later be used in Barney's Christmas Star, but with Christmas sounds. *The Arrangement for "If All the Raindrops" done by Joe Phillips would later be used starting in Season 7. Full Video